1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically controlled socket wrench and more particularly, to a socket wrench having jaws which can be tightly closed around and released from an object by operating a button. The wrench is used for any size object with little effort being required by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of socket wrenches which are well known in the art which utilize a ratchet handle and various size sockets engageable with the ratchet handle. However, these wrenches suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, the difficulty in selecting a socket which properly mates with the object to which it is applied. Also the sockets can be easily lost and are expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, in specific wrenches, such as monkey spanners, the thumb must be utilized to push a lever against the bias of a worm gear to permit the jaws of the monkey spanners to close around the desired object.
The present applicant has also received patent application Ser. No. 87-5352, filed Nov. 25, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,309 issued on Mar. 21, 1989 which discloses an automatically controlled socket wrench wherein, a controlled wire rope is wound along a hole formed at a plate spring which is wound along a worm gear shaft.